User talk:Phantom R
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendo 3DS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Super Mario 1.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- J.Severe (Talk) 16:37, June 7, 2011 RE:Metal Sonic artwork for Sonic Generations. I don't know, it's not really that ''important. If we were to add every piece of artwork, the page would get cluttered, I think the artwork of Classic and Modern Sonic is good enough for now. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 01:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Those new screenshots are from the 3DS version, not the console versions, right? --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 15:17, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Darn. I knew it was too good to be true. >_> --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 20:59, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Add me Add me.Im ironhide.my friend code is 1633-4215-3052.I luv the 3ds to.Did you finish master quest on ocarina of time i did.U need to get goron sword to defeat ganondorf easily.First get the mushroom from the kokori forset then get potion then give potion to little girl in forest then get saw then give saw to carpenter boss then give sword to big goron on top of death mountain(not inside).Get frog from water frog king give it to the witch potion lady in the town then give eye drop to goron he give u sword(you have to wait for some time to pass in the game just roam around hyrule field and time will pass.Then go back to big goron and he will give u the sword. IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here 22:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Cave Story 3D I don't think that we should.I know that your a REALLY big fan and all, but it's just one game and it isn't so popular.Anyways you can add it.Phineas,DID YOU REALISE YOUR A ROLLBACK? You don't have to ask J.Severe that many things anymore.J told me that we're both rollbacks now.Also if you go to the list of admins and click rollbacks Alternate Phineas comes up and so does IRONUPTHEHIDE.Get the facts man.Oh,DON'T DELETE ANY SLIDE.JUST ADD A NEW ONE.IF YOU DELETE ONE THAN EVERYTHING ON THIS WIKI WILL BE MESSED UP. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 00:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't have access to a computer at the moment (currently typing this on my 3DS), so I won't be able to do any major edits right now. I will get to it tomorrow, okay? --'J. Severe' ([[User talk:J.Severe|I'm not a ghost... I'm a sheet... THAT ''LIVES!]]) 00:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) PHINEAS.ADD IT ALREADY.YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA ADD IT FOR YOU BECAUSE YOUR TAKING SO LONG! User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 00:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I assume you're referring to Cave Story 3D - since, on the friend list, you listed that as your favorite title and in the heading you stated that your life was complete. :P I want to get CS3D too, but I already have many other stuff I'd like to get for the holiday season, so it will have to wait. How is it so far? --'J. Severe' ([[User talk:J.Severe|I'm not a ghost... I'm a sheet... THAT LIVES!]]) 01:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I Know I know how you completed you life.YOU GOT CAVE STORY 3D! and finished it most probably.RITE?Oh yeah no work is needed on the main page anymore.I've already added Cave Story as a slide.I'm keeping it up for two days then I'm gonna remove it.Tell me if you want to keep it up for more than two days.I'll remove it tommorrow.Do you agree?I need to add more IMPORTANT slides to the main page to attract more users.Please repond on my Talk Page and leave an answer.Also can please tell me what rollbacks can do? because i have no idea what user rights rollbacks have.Please reply on my talk page. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 16:16, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Not meaning to intrude or anything, but rollback users can undo an edit in one click by clicking rollback. The difference between a rollback and an undo is that rollbacks are only one click and the edit is undone while a regular undo takes longer. – ISodium (Talk - - Video Game Wiki) 20:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Nintendo Zone Viewer Nintendo Zone is an application that lets you see all the latest news via spotpass and internet.You can only get the app at Best Buy for some reason.It automattically downloads.You don't need internet to download the application.The 3DS system somehow knows your there.Its only at best buy because best buy was nintendo's main system sponsor during the launch of the sytstem. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 15:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yesterday, I went to Best Buy to play the Super Mario 3D Land demo, and I brought my 3DS along with me. Once I opened it in there, I got this notification about downloading "Nintendo Zone." Turns that when you go to a Nintendo 3DS Hotspot (such as an AT&T hotspot, Simon Malls, or Best Buy), you can get this app. It's not really much though, it basically has the same content as the eShop, just in a fancy new layout. Sadly, the app only works when you're in range of the wireless signals of the store, so anywhere else, it's basically useless. One good thing about it though is that it lets you see some of the promotions that store has - for example, it turns out that Best Buy takes some percents off a 3DS game that you buy if you bring your 3DS system to the store. I decided to put the app as my favorite title because I just got it and wanted to show everyone. :P Also, IRONUPTHEHIDE, I would suggest you do more research before you give information to someone. --'J. Severe' ([[User talk:J.Severe|I'm not a ghost... I'm a sheet... THAT LIVES!]]) 20:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC)